Maya and Riley
Maya and Riley is the friendship/romantic pairing of Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. They are known as Rilaya. Maya and Riley have been best friends for years, they're like sisters and are very close to one another. Most of the time whenever Maya visits Riley she enters through The Bay Window in her room. The Bay Window is their special place where they solve many of their problems and they hold many of their "meetings" with friends there. Maya and Riley are both willing to sacrifice their happiness for the sake of the other and are highly protective of each other and try to make each other happy. The two, while being complete polar opposites of each other, make a perfect pair, helping one another with their own shortcomings to keep each other in balance. Riley helps Maya to hope for the best despite her natural pessimism while Maya prevents Riley from slipping too far into "Rileytown". As evidenced when Auggie imagined an alternate timeline where Riley and Maya never met, without each other Maya would slip far into darkness without Riley to bring light to her life while Riley would be too positive and goofy to survive the world on her own. Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Maya convinces Riley to ditch school to go on the subway with her. *Maya taught Riley how to deal with boys by talking to Lucas. *Riley asks Maya if she's okay after she "breaks up" with Lucas. *Maya lets Riley fall into Lucas's lap and then looks over and smiles at her. *Riley states that she wanted to be exactly like Maya. *Riley talked to Cory and Topanga about how she's fighting for her best friend. Girl Meets Boy *Maya convinces Riley to go over and talk to Lucas outside of class. *Maya tells Cory that she'll watch over Riley for him. Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Maya tried to protect Riley from seeing that Lucas was talking to Missy. *Maya comforts Riley near a locker when Missy confronts her about Lucas. *Riley tells Maya how she wishes it was just her and Maya in the world. Girl Meets the Truth *They lay next to each other on the table. Girl Meets Game Night * They link arms when they go back to see Cory and Topanga and to continue the game. * They are laying together under the same blanket near the end of the long game. Season 2 Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Riley and Maya get into a major fight. *Auggie says "They love each other." and "They're going to marry each other." Girl Meets Yearbook *Maya says that she did not want to live in a world without Riley. *Maya tells Riley that she loves her for who she truly is and how she doesn't need to be different. Girl Meets Rileytown *Maya lies next to Riley, then rolls over her until finally lying on top of her and smiling as Riley giggles. Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project *Maya says Riley has been more of a father to her than her own father Kermit. Girl Meets the New Year *Riley lets Maya be with Lucas at midnight because she cares about her. *Therefore Riley is protecting Maya and wants her to be happy. *She refuses to tell Maya how she feels about Lucas since she doesn't want to hurt her. *They share gifts with one another. *They both sit on the bench together with Lucas after midnight. Season 3 Girl Meets High School (Part 1) *They both promise each other that they'll never leave each other's side. Girl Meets True Maya *Riley is extremely worried about Maya putting herself in danger. *Riley is proud of Maya avoiding to return to her old ways. Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) *Riley tells Maya that she's the only one who's good enough for her. *Maya knows Riley would do the same for her in making sure she was with the right guy. *Riley says she would do anything for Maya even if it meant giving up Lucas. *Riley says that Maya is her extraordinary relationship. *Maya tells Lucas to tell Riley he loves her in order to make her happy. *Riley calls Maya's name once Lucas pulls a box out from his pocket. *Riley makes sure that Maya won't be hurt before her and Lucas become an official couple. *Riley and Maya debrief about Lucas and Josh together after the trip by The Bay Window. Girl Meets I Do *Maya and Riley sleep together on Riley's bed. *Riley encourages Maya to being optimistic about her mother's marriage to Shawn. *They walk to the flower arch together and both cry during the marriage. Girl Meets Bear *Maya stays to help Riley find her teddy bear. *Riley gets Maya a taco after missing the special day with her. Girl Meets a Christmas Maya *Maya decides to spend Christmas with Riley since they treat her like family. *Riley performs a skit for Maya along with Cory and Topanga to show her the true meaning of Christmas. Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen Girl Meets Goodbye *Maya is worried about her friendship with Riley after hearing Topanga's news. *Maya is happy that Riley is staying in New York. Similarities & Differences Similarities *They both attended John Quincy Adams Middle school. *They attend Abigail Adams High School. *They are both best friends with Farkle and Lucas. *They both have Cory as their teacher. *They are both females. *Farkle had a crush on both of them. *They both are talented singers. *They are both good friends with Shawn Hunter. *They both have a parent with a weird name: Topanga and Kermit. *They're both bridesmaids at Katy and Shawn's wedding. Differences *Riley has brown hair, while Maya has blonde. *Riley has brown eyes, while Maya has blue. *Riley has good grades while Maya's are relatively worse. *Riley has a brother, while Maya does not. *Riley has a stable family life, while Maya has a broken home. *Riley tends to stick with the status quo, while Maya prefers to rebel. *The Matthews are affluent; the Harts are less prosperous. *Riley generally acts neurotic, while Maya is always displayed an easy confidence. *Riley is more of an optimist; Maya is more of a pragmatist/realist. *Riley has a twisted need to fix things, while Maya leaves things be. *Maya is talented in art; Riley is not. *Maya lives on a bottom floor apartment, while Riley lives in an upper floor apartment. Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets First Date Girl Meets Demolition Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Girl Meets the New World Girl Meets the Secret of Life Girl Meets Pluto Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot Girl Meets Rules Girl Meets Hurricane Girl Meets the New Teacher Girl Meets Fish Girl Meets Rileytown Girl Meets STEM Girl Meets the Bay Window Girl Meets Legacy Season 3 Girl Meets High School (Part 1) Girl Meets High School (Part 2) Girl Meets Jexica Girl Meets Permanent Record Girl Meets Triangle Girl Meets Upstate Girl Meets True Maya Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) Girl Meets I Do Girl Meets the Real World Girl Meets Bear Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York Girl Meets She Don't Like Me Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 Girl Meets Her Monster Girl Meets Hollyworld Girl Meets a Christmas Maya Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen Girl Meets Goodbye Trivia *Riley and Maya's friendship is based upon Cory and Shawn's, although they seem to be much more physically close, such as leaning on each other and sleeping in the same bed. They also have a tendency to call each other names such a sweetie/sweetheart, peaches, etc. *Maya arrives at the bay window promptly at 7:00 a.m. to walk to school with Riley. *They are the founders of the Matthews and Hart Umbrella Foundation they created for a project. *They hosted the '''JQAMS '''morning announcements, but due to Riley's inability to speak properly on air (she introduces them as "Miley Flatshoes" and "Yama") Maya cannot stop laughing. *They both met Farkle in the first grade. *Maya has a crush on Riley's uncle, Joshua Matthews. *Maya likes Riley better when she is not calm. *Maya loves Riley's family. *Maya sometimes has breakfast, dinner and/or lunch with her. *Riley sometimes calls Maya "Peaches". *Maya can take it when Riley lashes out at her, like when she had a bully. *They are each other's safe place. Gallery Videos See also *The Matthews And Hart Umbrella Foundation Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Character Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships